


Roaring Engines

by RainyPaperAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyPaperAngel/pseuds/RainyPaperAngel
Summary: Tony is an ass again, this time clapping down on Bucky for being a little too unstable - honestly, all he did was break a table! During a heated discussion between Tony and Steve, Bucky sneaks away and down to the garage to get some god damn peace. But behold the knight in shining spandex to come to Bucky's aid, offering to help him... relax.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Captain America
Kudos: 73





	Roaring Engines

The broken table was shattered all over the floor, the metallic tabletop split in half and the steel legs split from their bases. Honestly, it could have been worse – as much as Tony screamed, one would believe Bucky had broken an expensive machine or something.

At the end of the day, though, it _was_ metal, and the table had carried stacks of paper now fluttering around on the floor. It had bumps and bruises. Bucky kept his head down and avoided eye contact while Tony yelled at Steve, who had come as soon as he heard the noises.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!” Tony pointed towards Bucky. “He could have seriously injured Banner!”

Bucky glanced at the scientist standing equally uneasy a few feet away. His syringe was broken on the floor, and the mere sight of it made Bucky’s stomach twist.

“He got scared.” Steve tried to resonate with the angry mechanic. “If you had that past with needles, you wouldn’t be al peachy, would’ya, Tony?”

“I have an icky past with machines, Rogers, but that’s also what’s keeping me alive. Sometimes you need to just suck it up!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Cut him some slack, you’re always after him!”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry.” Tony put his hand on his chest and shook his head in disbelief. “Why wouldn’t I be calm when an unstable mad-man, who killed my parents, by the way, still not over that, breaks a metallic table in my lab? No offense,” he added, looking at Bucky.

“None taken.”

While Tony and Steve kept arguing, Bucky got up and nodded at Bruce, who had sat down awkwardly in the corner. He left the room without getting noticed, and once he was in the elevator, he leaned back to feel the cold metal on the back of his head.

Stark was right. He wasn’t fit to be here. He had been deprogrammed, but he was beginning to understand how Banner felt all the time…

When the doors of the elevator opened to the garage, Bucky stepped out to the refreshing feel of chilly air and that car-cramped basement-y scent. He stretched and walked with brisk steps towards his motorcycle, feeling the leather of his pant move with his legs in a manner that made him feel a bit like a doll – sexy and perfected. Well, if he couldn’t feel it on the inside, a pair of pants was a cheap prize to pay for that feeling.

“Lookin’ good, Buck.”

Bucky stopped and looked at Steve, who was getting off the second elevator. He had his hands in his pocket and walked towards him with that sweet, calm expression of his… “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Bucky leaned himself against a concrete pillar near his motorcycle and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The chill spread through the leather to his back, slowing down the heartrate he hadn’t noticed had risen. How stupid of him, running away like that. But still… He shrugged. “I’m exhausted, Steve…” He surprised himself with how shallow and thin his voice was. “I’m tired of the arguments and the anger and…” He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. “I’m so angry _all the time_.” He reached for a pack of cigarettes but ended up patting his pockets.

“Looking for these?” Steve held up the pack. Bucky glared at him. “They’ll kill you, you know.”

“So much more reason to smoke them.”

Steve’s eyebrow rose. He pulled the package back when Bucky grabbed out for it. “Bucky.”

Bucky tried to grab the cigarettes again, but Steve took his hand in the air. They were standing awfully close, and Steve planted a quick kiss on Bucky’s hair. Bucky twisted himself free and snarled.

“Were you going for a ride?”

“Yeah, I need to distract myself.”

“Can I help you?”

“How would you be able to help me?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know… You tell me?”

Bucky, who had already walked to his bike and leaned against it, huffed. “I don’t suppose the amazing Captain’ America would fuck me in the garage – so just give me my smokes and let me go for a ride.”

Steve looked him straight in the eyes for a few seconds. Then, he walked up to the bike and urged Bucky to sit in reverse on it. “No smokes. And you shouldn’t run away.”

“What if I did, doll?” A sleek smile puckered Bucky’s lip. “Would you be sad? Miss me, just like everyone else here?”

His sarcasm was lost on Steve who leaned in and planted a brief kiss on his lips. “Nah,” he whispered. “I would hunt you down and punish you. Make sure you couldn’t stand to run again… Whatever that would mean.”

The unexpected answer took Bucky aback, but his protests were sealed by soft lips on his. For a moment he let himself get lost in the kisses, putting his arms around Steve when he reached out to grab the handles in order to lean in properly.

Bucky flinched and squirmed when the engine roared awake and sent vibrations through his entire body. He hadn’t even seen Steve take the keys, but peculiar, fantastic sensations shot up through his lower half. The pants, though strong, didn’t leave a lot of material between his buttocks and the seat, and it only got worse when Steve took his legs and lifted them up.

Bucky could feel himself rise in his pants when Steve leaned towards him. A hot tongue in his mouth, a hot breath on his neck, a vibrating seat below him…

Steve opened his pants and pulled out the half-hard boner. Very slowly he began to rub it until Bucky could barely focus on his lips. His eyes, half-closed in euphoria, sought for the dying light shining from the end of the large garage.

Steve carefully put him down on the motorcycle, keeping him steady and working on the pulsing thing between his legs, rubbing his own against the sensitive place while the beast provided pleasure from below.

“You’re hard.” Bucky sighed. He couldn’t remember when he last had his hand on Steve’s chest like this, or when the other one had rubbed neared his opening. When was the last time, Steve had grinded against him like this?

“How could I not?” The lust was evident in Steve’s voice while he lovesick looked down at Bucky. He leaned all the way down to his ear and whispered: “I’ll make up for these past weeks, Buck – I’ll make you feel pleasure you can’t even imagine.”

“Oh…” A nonchalant noise slept from Bucky.

A little tube came up from Steve’s pocket. He wet his fingers, and a hand slid down Bucky’s pants where the lust of Eros soon made camp. He began massaging the entrance. A finger made Bucky twist. Another one and he wiggled in desperation. Once the third found its way in, he could barely move. Spent out like a bow he humped the air and clamped down on his lover’s fingers.

Steve got him to sit up, but soon enough Bucky found himself on his stomach on his own motorcycle. Steve pulled his pants down, exposing him to anyone who should lay their way through the garage, and rubbed his back and stomach. “Are you ready?”

Even though Bucky nearly had lost all ability to speak, he managed to plead: “Put it in…”

The zipper of Steve’s pants went down, freeing his erection properly. A cool liquid slid down through Bucky’s cheeks. Steve rubbed it against the vulnerable and stretched hole. He leaned over Bucky and put his hands on the ride’s handle.

Bucky squirmed and moaned when the tip of the big, throbbing penis lined up by the entrance. It joined with a push. Bucky felt his thighs tighten. He bit his lip while Steve, groaning like a wild animal in heat, made his way into him, feeling his partner tighten around him.

“Fuck, Bucky!” He gasped for air. “You’re so damn wonderful!”

Steve only swore in bed (and on motorcycles, apparently), and like a treat for a dog, it exited Bucky. “More,” he moaned. “Deeper!”

“You sure?” Steve supported his back, so he wouldn’t tilt off the sleek machine. “We don’t have to-“

“All the way.” Bucky’s horny voice made Steve’s dick thrust. “Give me everything! Every single inch!”

As something clicked in Steve’s head Bucky felt the rest of the rod thrust into him. Surprised by the force his abdomen and chest got pushed down on the hog. He groaned as he by instinct followed Steve when he pulled back, only to get hammered back a few seconds later.

Steve fucked him as had he gone mad. Bucky moaned and gasped like a wanton, filled with Steve’s pulsing cock, leaking his own precum over the seat.

And even though Bucky didn’t count Steve for a sadistic man, the Captain spun the handle of the bike, making the whole machine roar and vibrate below them. The sensations shooting though Bucky’s front and back made him scream. The nice, black seat of the chopper got sprayed with white spots.

All the strength Bucky previously had felt melted away, and he fell heavy on the machine. Steve grabbed him and held him against him, holding him still and calm.

“Are you okay, love?” His nice words were led by a sensual tone, begging for more.

“M-hm…”

“Want me to pull out?”

Bucky shook his head. “You haven’t come yet…” He leaned his head back and grabbed on to Steve, moaning from sensitivity, when the man behind him pulled out and the large object left his body feeling empty.

“I’m okay.”

Bucky took the cool air in, calming his head before sliding off the cycle and kneeling in front of Steve. The super soldier had just lifted his legs to be on the same side, preparing to close his pants over the clearly still excited member. But Bucky covered his hands and removed them, opening his mouth to taste what had brought him such pleasure with almost provoking eye contact.

It was salty and, to be frank, not very tasty by that point, but the look on Steve when he closed his eyes and sighed with relief made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. He carefully sucked on the first half of the erected dick. He kept his eyes on his lover when he in one sliding movement took the trembling item all the way to the back of his throat. Steve gasped. His legs twitched, closing in on both sides of Bucky, and he put his hands in the kneeling man’s hair.

“How can you take it so deep?” he moaned. A little thrust scratched Bucky’s throat. He made a noise letting Steve know how delightful it felt, and the Captain began sending regular pounds down his mouth. Bucky kept satisfying him with blissful tears in his eyes. A hand rubbed on Steve’s leg, the other one on Bucky’s own erection.

Steve’s breath fastened. His plunges sped up. “B-Buck… I-I’m coming, I… I’m c-“

Despite the warnings Bucky didn’t back out – he sucked harder. Steve began shaking, hitting harder with a firm grasp on Bucky’s dark, thick locks. A loud groan shook Steve, and a warm, sticky substance shot down in Bucky.

When the fog lifted from Steve and he realized what he had done, he quickly let go of Bucky’s hair. “I’m sorry!” he yelled. “I’m so sorry, I…”

Bucky opened his mouth to let the creamy sperm dripple down in the concrete. Steve’s face was flushed redder than the sunset behind him. He smiled, leaned down and greeted Bucky’s lip with his own. He made a grimace when his own semen snuck into his mouth.

“Man up.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and croaking, but he laughed.

Steve chuckled. “You feelin’ better?”

Bucky sighed, eyes still glossed with joy. “Much better.”


End file.
